The Birds and um, Lou
by MaryFan1
Summary: With Mary out of town on business, it's up to Lou to tell their curious daughter, Lily, about the facts of life.
1. Chapter 1

Mary was in the bedroom packing some last minute things for her business trip. She had recently been promoted to news director at WJM and had a conference in Chicago. She was more than a little apprehensive about leaving her and Lou's eight year old daughter, Lily. She knew Lou could handle things but she just hated to leave her. She walked out of the bedroom to find Lou and Lily in the kitchen.

"So munchkin, what do you want for breakfast? We've got this healthy cereal that Mommy buys or I can let you have some of my secret stash of my fruit loops."

"Fruit Loops, Daddy, Fruit Loops!" Lily said without hesitation

"So this is what you'll be doing while I'm gone? Plying our daughter with sugary cereal?" Mary asked walking over to them, "Good morning, Darling." She said kissing him

"Ah, a little sugar never hurt a kid." Lou said putting some into a bowl then pouring the milk

"Uh, huh," she said then turned to Lily, "Come here sweetheart, what happened to your hair?" It was in a twisted mess that was supposed to be a ponytail

"Daddy helped me because you had to get ready for your trip." Lily said

"Well, let's see if we can't fix it, huh?" Mary said sitting in a chair at the table, Lily had her back to her as she untangled her hair

"Hey, that was a great ponytail. " Lou defended himself, "What time is Martin picking you up?" He asked referring to the station manager

"In about half an hour, we'll go to the office for a while then catch a cab to the airport."

"Mommy, do you have to go to Chicago?" Lily asked

Mary redid her ponytail, "Yes, honey, I do. But Daddy will be here and you'll see Grandma and Grandpa."

Lily sat in her lap and looking at Mary with identical brown eyes, "I'll miss you. "

Mary felt the tug on her heart, "I know and I will miss you but it's only for a couple of days and I'll be back before you know it." She gave her a big hug

"Yeah and we'll have a great time. We'll play games and everything." Lou assured her

"Okay." Lily said

"Now sit down and eat your cereal, it's almost time for school. Daddy will drive you." Mary stood up and Lily sat down. Lou put the bowl on the table then walked back over to the sink to wash out his coffee mug

Mary poured herself a cup of coffee, "Okay, you remember she's going over to Jenny's after school, she'll ride the bus home with her. Janet said she could stay for dinner if you get stuck at work." Mary reminded him

"Yes, yes, I remember." He assured her.

"And tomorrow you're going over to my parents for dinner," She added, "I wrote everything down and put it on the fridge. Don't forget she needs to take her vitamins in the morning."

"Mary, we'll be fine. I have raised three daughters before." He reminded her

"I know, but I haven't. This is the first time I've left her like this." Mary said

"And it won't be the last. Everything will be fine." Lou said putting his hands on her shoulders

"I know it will. Thank you." She said kissing him again.

"I'm finished, Daddy." Lily said

"Alright, let's say goodbye to Mommy and we'll get going." Lou said

Lily walked over to Mary, "Bye, Mommy. I love you."

Mary bent down and hugged her tight, "And I love you, sweetheart. Now be good for Daddy and Mrs. Munson when you're over there."

"I will, I promise." Lily told her

"Go ahead and get it in the car, I'll be right there." Lou said

"Okay." Lily walked out of the room

Lou watched her go struck by how much she looked and acted like Mary, he then turned to her, "Now I don't want you worrying about anything. I'll take care of everything."

Mary smiled, "I know," she paused, "I'm going to miss you too. It's going to be awfully lonely in that hotel room all by myself." Her arms encircled his neck. 

"Well our bedroom won't be much better. Just get back here soon." He said pulling her close and kissing her

"Hmmm, you can count on it," She assured him, "I'll call you tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Lou picked up Lily at the Munson's about 7 o'clock. They had graciously let her eat dinner with them. For a treat he picked up some ice cream and was going to make them sundaes. He unlocked the door and let them in.

"Alright, munchkin how about a hot fudge sundae?" He suggested helping her off with her coat

"You're really gonna let me eat a sundae, Daddy?" she looked up at him

"Well, only on one condition," he said bending down to look into her eyes,  
>"Don't tell Mommy."<p>

Lily laughed, "Okay, Daddy, I won't tell her. But she always seems to find out." Lily said sitting on the couch

Lou sat next to her, "Well, I think we're safe since she's in Chicago and we'll make sure we throw everything away so she won't see it in the trash."

"Can I have a cherry on mine?" She asked

"Of course, whatever you want. Let's go into the kitchen." Lou got up and Lily followed him into the kitchen

He walked over to the refrigerator and got out the rest of the ingredients. Lily sat at the table and got very quiet.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure you can. What's on your mind?" He said as he scooped the ice cream into the bowls

"Jenny told me how babies are made and I wanted to know if it's true." She said rather matter of fact

Lou stopped mid scoop not knowing how to respond, "Oh, well, wouldn't you rather ask Mommy about that when she comes back tomorrow?"

"No, you can tell me." She insisted

Lou brought the bowls of ice cream over to the table and sat down, "Well, you know that's a big question. What did Jenny tell you?"

As Lily was about to answer the phone rang

Thank God, he thought as he got up to answer it, "Hello?"

"Hi, sweetheart, how is everything?" It was Mary calling from Chicago

"Oh, hi Honey, everything is fine, just fine." He tried to keep his tone casual

"Are you sure, you sound funny." She said hoping nothing was wrong, "Is Lily alright?"

"Oh, she's fine, I'll put her on," He turned to Lily who had started eating her ice cream, he covered the phone, "It's mommy, now remember don't tell her about the ice cream

Lily took the phone, "Hi Mommy, are you having fun in Chicago?"

"Hi, sweetheart, well I wouldn't say it's fun, it's all work. Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yes, I got a one hundred on my spelling test." She said proudly

Mary smiled with pride, "That's my girl! I'm so proud of you. Are you getting ready for bed?"

"Yes Mommy, I was going to take a bath first." Lou wondered when she had become so good at lying

"Good, I'll be home Thursday and I can't wait to see you." Mary said

"Me too, Mommy, do you want to talk to Daddy again?"

"Sure." Mary said

Lily handed the phone to Lou, "So as you can see, everything is under control." He assured her

"Well, I guess it is. I should be home about 8 Thursday night. My flight gets in about 7 and Martin's wife is picking us up and she'll drop me off. "

"Okay, your mother called and said she could pick up Lily from school that afternoon and I should be able to get her about 6:30." He informed her

"Sounds good, sweetheart," she paused, "I miss you."

"I miss you too. " He said thinking about the question Lily asked

"Well, I let you two go so Lily can go to bed. I love you."

Lou smiled, "I love you too." He said and hung up the phone

Lily was back to eating her ice cream and Lou sat down in the chair next to her, "Is it good, munchkin? 

Lily smiled, "Umm hmm. Daddy, can you answer my question now?"

Lou froze for a second, "What question was that?"

"About where babies come from." She reminded him

"Oh, well like I said it's a big question. Are you sure you want to know."

"Yes, Daddy, I want to know." She said

"Okay, well, come here and sit on my lap and we'll talk."

Lily got up and sat in his lap, he put his arms around her, "You see, Lily, when two people love each other …"

"Daddy, I know all that but how are babies made? I know a man and a woman do something but how does it make a baby?"

Lou had no idea what to do, Edie had handled this with his three older daughters, "Well, um, why don't we uh, get a book and maybe that can explain it. Maybe there's one on the bookshelf." Surely Mary has some kind of book for this, he thought

"Daddy, can't you explain it?" She asked

"Oh, Lily, I'm not doing a very good job of this am I?" He said

"It's okay, if you need a book, we can get one." She assured him giving him a hug

Lou sighed, relieved, "Alright, you go get your jammies on and I'll look for one."

Lou found a book on the shelf that Mary must have bought at some point in anticipation of this very situation. He grabbed it and went to Lily's room

She was in bed waiting for him, "Did you find a book, Daddy?"

"I did so let's take a look," he opened it, "and do you want me to read it to you'?

He read her part of it and then asked her if she had any questions. When she seemed satisfied he tucked her in and turned out the lights. He fixed himself a drink and sat on the sofa feeling relieved.

Thursday night Mary arrived home anxious to see her family. The conference had been good but she couldn't wait to see Lou and give her daughter a big hug.

"I'm home!" She walked in the front door

Lou came downstairs and quickly took her in his arms, "Oh, how I have missed you." He said then kissed her long and deep

"Mmm, I've missed you too," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Is Lily in bed?"

"She was just getting in her pajamas." He informed her

"Alright, I'll go upstairs and tuck her in." Mary headed upstairs to Lily's room

Lou went into the living room and fixed himself a drink and sat down on the sofa. A few minutes later Mary came downstairs and she had the book in her hand.

"Darling, what was this book doing in Lily's room?" She asked sitting next to him

"Oh well, uh, you see…" he began

"Did she ask you about where babies come from?"

"Yes, she did. Jenny had said something to her and she wanted to know if it was true and so I tried to tell her myself but I couldn't so I found this book. I tried to get her to wait until you got back but she's pretty stubborn, like someone else I know."

Mary smiled then kissed him, "You're something else, Lou Grant."

"Aww, well I didn't do anything any other super hero wouldn't have done."


End file.
